Poor Kagome
by anime-luver2
Summary: the rating may be harsh but i just want to be sure. Inu-yashas leave the group while everyone is asleep and Kikyo shows up. . . wonder what happens. Kikyo/sess. i/k m/s Plz R&R!little humor too! chappie 17 up! had writers block^_^
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's house  
  
"Kagome, will you please come down and help put me give Buyo a bath." "Sure mom, be down in a minute!!!!!"  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
"That stupid wench has been over there too long!!! I'm going after her!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha, "she said that she would be back an hour ago!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down the well and came back to Kagomes time. He jumped up on her open window seal and climbed in her room. He could still smell her but she wasn't in the room so he went down stairs to find a screaming wet cat and a scratched up Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" he said "lets go were going back through the well."  
  
"Alright" said Kagome happy to get out of washing Buyo. "Just let me pack my bag."  
  
"Ok. But pack lot and LOTS of ramen this time." Said Inuyasha watching Kagome pack three bags at a time with a total of 13 bags of ramen (Inuyasha counted ^_^)  
  
When Kagome was done packing Inuyasha pulled her onto his back and jumped up stairs and out the window.  
  
When the two Jumped out of the well and Kagome jumped off Inuyashas back al Inuyasha saw was a little brown blob run into Kagome and almost knock her down.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled. "What took you so long?" he asked. "I had to wash Buyo, that's why I have all these scratches" she said pointing to her arms and lags where there were red marks.  
  
"I'm hungry" said Shippo. "When do we get to eat?"  
  
Kagome told Miroku and Inuyasha to go find some wood to start a fire while Sango went to go get some water.  
  
The ramen was soon ready to eat. When Kagome called everyone in to eat of course Inuyasha was the first one in and Kagome had a big bowl ready for him. Soon every one is done and ready for bed. Shippo was curled up in Kagome's arms and soon fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree thinking about Kagome then he realized what time it was........ 


	2. Captured!

ARIGATOU to all who reviewed!!!! Sorry that last chapter was so short. I didn't want to spoil the cliffhanger. All my chapters might be short but I promise I will make a lot of them.  
It was the new moon. He ran off because he didn't want anyone to wake up and see him as a human.  
  
He ran off into the woods cursing loudly at himself for forgetting the full moon.  
  
Shortly after Inuyasha left Kikyo (yuck!!!) came to the clearing the gang was in. because Inuyasha wasn't there ahs decided to take advantage of it.  
  
Her soul stealers picked up Kagome knocking Shippo out of her arms and waking him up long enough to see Kagome being carried away by demons.  
  
Hr pretended to be asleep till Kikyo left then he went to go find Inuyasha. He could smell Inuyasha but couldn't see him. Then he noticed that it was a full moon and thought he must be hiding.  
  
He started yelling for him. After a while Inuyasha yelled at Shippo to keep it down.  
  
Shippo started to get hysterical. All Inuyasha could make out from Shippo was "Kikyo... And Kagome.. they took her!!!!!" Inuyasha got wide eyed and said. "Well theres nothing we can do now. We have to go looking for her in the morning. I can't go as fast or smell her now while I'm human"  
  
Shippo could tell by the tone of Inuyashas voice that he was really worried. He thought Kagome was in trouble and he couldn't help her.  
  
When Miroku woke up to find Sango still asleep he decided to take advantage of the situation. A crawled over to her and almost grabbed her when *WHAM!* Sangos boomerang hit him on the head and Inuyasha came to the clearing just in time to hear Sango say "hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!" and wack him again.  
  
Inuyasha stopped her from hitting the monk again and told them of how Kagome and been captured by Kikyo and that they must go after her.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other with a look that said, "He likes her but doesn't want to admit it." They could see in his eyes that he was worried about her.  
  
They were soon off with Inuyasha running ahead and the rest of the gang riding behind on Kirara far enough away from him to where he couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
"you can so tell he likes her!!" said sango "I know!!" said Miroku "you can tell he was worried about her." "Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sango who had just been pinched by the monk.  
  
Kagome just woke up to find herself in a huge castle. A poor little demon that happened to walk in right when kagome woke up was getting yelled at and aske questions like "where is this place?!?!?!" and "who are you?!?!?!"  
  
Then Kikyo walked in........  
  
Plz r&r. I would like to know what you think. Sorry the first chapter might not be very good but it's the first chapter. Nothing really happens there. Sorry this is like my first fic so I don't think its good but I need ideas to keep the story going. 


	3. Inuyasha comes to get Kagome

I hope I don't get any flames for the rest of my fic and I'm kinda a bad writer. It's my first and this story came right off the top of my head.  
"I see that you have woken up" said Kikyo "I'm sure Inuyasha is on his way to save you. When he gets here he'll have to choose!" said Kikyo laughing in a cold voice.  
  
"What do you mean he'll have to choose?!?!" screamed Kagome as Kikyo walked out the door.  
  
What Kagome guessed was three hours later a small girl came wondering in. Kagome saw that she was only about 5-6 years old so she didn't yell.  
  
"Come her little girl. What's your name?" "Rin. I'm Kikyos daughter she ignores me though. I don't like her very much. I just stay her because I have no other place to go and I'm too small to go anywhere." "Will you help me get out of here? You can stay with me if you want" "Really?!?!?! Of course I'll help!!!" "Ok. First will you untie the rope?"  
  
Soon Rin had Kagome untied. Now they had to get out of the castle.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was hot of Kagomes scent. It was getting stronger the more he went on. Soon he found the castle that he knew held Kagome.  
  
It wasn't just any castle. It was his brothers, Sesshomaru.  
  
He quietly went to the castle to find that it had booby traps of all kind and lots of guards. It was going to be tricky be he knew if he could get through he would get a prize.....  
  
Kagome.  
  
The thought of her being in danger made him mad.  
  
Once Inuyasha got into the castle he sniffed out kagome again and followed her scent to a chamber. Walking in he found Kagome and a small girl talking to eachother. To him it sounded as if they were making a plan.  
  
They turned to look at who came into the room scared to death that it was Kikyo.  
  
They found it was Inuyasha and kagome ran to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"oohh Inuyasha!!!! This is rin. Shes Kikyos daughter. I promised her she could stay with me if she helped me get out" "feh! She can come with us. Maybe she will keep shppo more quite because he'll have someone to play with"  
  
"Kagome can we get out of her? I hate this place" spoke up Shippo. Then he walked up to rin and said"do you want to be my friend? Inuyasha isn't much fun sometimes." "Sure!"  
  
as Inuyasha was leading them out of the castle they head a growl. Inuyasha looked at where the sound came from. It was sesshomaru.  
  
Rin screamed and ran t hide behind Kagome who had drawn her bow and aimed it at shessomaru.  
  
Behind him walked Kikyo also with a bow pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"ok Inuyasha. Now you must choose to save your self or Kagome." "what?!?!?!?!?" screaned Inuyasha inching over to Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome" he whispered 


	4. cat fight!

The new and improved chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The last one had some spelling mistakes and my comp was acting weird. Thanks for telling me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry if my next chapter after this one takes a long time. I have track then soccer and school so I don't have much time to write.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha afraid of what he might say.  
  
"Shoot at me" replied Inuyasha. Kagome gasped.  
  
Screaming as Kikyo shot an arrow at her, Inuyahsa blocked it from hitting Kagome with a powered Tetsaugia. (Just in case you didn't know Kikyo was going to shoot at Kagome no matter what inuyasha said)  
  
Just as Inuyahsa was about to attack Kikyo he started to sniff the air.  
  
"What is that? Kikyo!! You smell different!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"I know" stepped in Sesshoumaru "she's my mate"  
  
"No wonder she smells like shit!!!! I should have known she smelled like you earlier. You smell like you rolled in the sewer!!" "Do I really smell like I just rolled in the sewer?" asked Kikyo "No" said Sesshoumaru "he's saying that because that he doesn't have a mate yet"  
  
This made Inuyashas temper flare.  
  
Pulling out his powered up Tetsuagia he swung it at Sesshoumaru. Barley pulling out of the way in time he got a cut on his right arm.  
  
"Oh My God!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, "He has a Shikon shard. Right where you cut him!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lunging at Sesshoumaru Inuyasha ripped at his skin and pulled out a rather large fragment of the jewel.  
  
Cursing at each other Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha began to fight.  
  
(gomen I didn't want to go into all the details of the fighting)  
  
Pulling away Inuyasha and helping rin onto kirara, the gang rode off back to Kaeda's village.  
  
When they got there they pulled him into her hut and set him on a cot. Kaeda walked in and examined Inuyashas wounds. "Hhhhhmmmmm. He got beat up bad. I need to make some medicine for him but first I must gather some herbs.  
  
She walked out side to gather what she needed. So how do you like my fic so far? Plz remember to R&R!!!( Gomen the chapters are so short but they are coming fast!!! Ja ne!!! 


	5. parents

Lately I've been trying to fix my chapters so that they include everyone in them.  
  
Thanks for telling me I had typos in my chappy. I guess I clicked something on word when I spell checking. Gomen.  
  
~ "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" asked Kagome. Before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
Inuyasha reached up to kiss her too.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Sango was sitting under a tree by the river with Miroku and Rin. (Not such a hot idea)  
  
"Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sango as the perverted monk grabbed her butt. "I just couldn't help my self." Said Miroku calmly as the giant boomerang crashed down on his head. "Ow"  
  
*At the field where Kaeda was picking herbs*  
  
"That Inuyasha is always getting himself into a fight. Someday someone is going to beat him up so badly to where I can't fix him." Mumbled Kaeda to herself.  
  
Inuyasha had long fallen asleep when Shippo came bounding in the hut.  
  
"Hey Kagome!!!!!!!!! Can I ask you something?" Sure Shippo. Hold on and I'll come outside with you to talk"  
  
They went out side out of Inuyashas hearing.  
  
"K-K-Kagome? W-will you be my my m-mommy?" Kagome gasped. Shippo looked down at the ground think *oh she doesn't want to be my mommy.*  
  
"Of course Shippo!! Come here and give me a hug."  
  
Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms as she was walking back to Kaedas hut to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha" Shippo yelled as he got into the hut" guess what??? Kagome's my new mommy!!!!!" he said as he hugged her tight. "Do you want to be my daddy? Please???"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. "Uuuuuummmmmmmmm........ ok I guess" he said thinking*if I'm Shippo's dad and Kagome's his mom what does that make me and Kagome? *  
  
His trail of thought was interrupted by Shippo's yelling for Miroku and Sango. (He wanted to ask them something too)  
  
*Back under the tree*  
  
"You know Sango," said Miroku as he scooted closer to Sango making her rather uncomfortable. "I have always loved you since I ever saw you. Will you be my girlfriend?" "Uummmmm let me think about that for a while." she said jumping up and running away yelling for Kagome with Rin trailing behind her try to get away from Miroku too.  
  
That's the end of this chapter!!!!!!!!! Plz remember to R&R. I hope there aren't any mistakes in this one. If I misspelled a name tell me!!!!!!! 


	6. shippo wants a bigger family!

I don't feel much like talking so on with the story!!!!!  
  
~ Kagome leans down and kisses Inuyasha again.  
  
Kagome feels Inuyasha kiss her back when in comes Sango followed by little Rin.  
  
Sango gasped at what she saw. After all, it was Inuyasha and Kagome kissing. Embarrassed at what her friend saw she stepped away from Inuyasha and asked her what she came back for. Forgetting about Kagome and Inuyasha's kiss she told all about what the perverted monk said to her.  
  
Boy did Kagome have a laugh at this story.  
  
"Sango!! What did you tell him?" "I uuhh told him that I would think about it." "Well. what are you going to tell him? I know you like him. Every one does." "Fine!!! I guess I'll tell him yes BUT, if he touches me it will be over!!!"  
  
Sango hurries out of the hut to tell Miroku her news then she remembers Kagome's and Inuyasha's kiss and stuck her head back in.  
  
"Oh!!!!! Maybe you and Inuyasha should be boyfriend and girl friend" she said and ran off before her angry friend could get up and run after her.  
  
Back at the tree Sango tell Miroku the new and that he can't touch her. He sadly agrees and lightly kisses her on the cheek. Sango didn't object but slightly leaned into his kiss  
  
Screaming Kagome came running into the clearing and ran at Sango. Miroku stepped in front of her and stopped her but the kiss didn't get broken up in time for Kagome to miss it.  
  
"Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage!!!!! Ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she sang at the top of her voice. "Oh you shouldn't be talking!!!! I saw you and Inuyasha kissing too!!!!" said Sango. "Really? Said Miroku "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage!!!!!"  
  
Just then the little Kitsune came into the clearing trailed by a panting little girl.  
  
"Gosh Shippo!!! Slowdown!!!! I cant run that fast!!!" said Rin through breaths.  
  
"Miroku!!!! Sango!!!!!! Will you be my aunt and uncle??????? Kagome and Inuyasha are already my mom and dad."  
End of chapter. I'm having a writer's block right now, which is unusual. I normally don't get them because I normally don't write. I just write fan fics because they are more fun. Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Kaeda!

Heh heh. How do you like my story so far? Tell other people about it too. I want a lot of people to read it and tell me what they think. This one is going to be really short. I don't have much time right now.  
  
"oh rreeaallyy?" said Miroku with an evil grin on his face. "well then if were your aunt and uncle and Inuyasha and Kagome are your mom and dad then that makes us........... brothers!!!!!!!!!! Me and Inuyasha any ways. What do you think Sango?"  
  
"ok I guess. But that doesn't make us married!!!"  
  
god!! Why did Sango have to come in when me a Kagome were kissing? Its not fair!!* thought Inuyasha when Kagome burst into the hut.  
  
"Hahaha!!!!!!!!! Miroku and Sango were issing!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled "well so were we" "eh eheh I know."  
  
Ths gave Inuyasha a confused look on his face  
  
"you know, your cute when your confused." Kagome giggled leaning down to kiss Inuyasha on the lips.  
  
"I love yo Kagome"said Inuyasha *oh mt god!! Did I say what I think I said???* "me too Inuyasha."  
  
Back at the field where Kaeda was picking herbs she was think about what she could be missing back at the camp when she felt an arrow pierce her back.  
  
"what the.... where did this"  
  
was all she could say before she hit the ground.  
How was that cliff hanger? I bet you can guess who shot the arrow but it wa all that I had in my head. Once again plz R&R!!! Ja ne!!!!!!!!! 


	8. who was it?

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't written in so long. Plz don't be mad!!!( I have soccer and band and all this school stuff.  
  
"baka. Kaeda! Why are you helping Inuyasha? He is evil!! He betrayed me!!!! Now you betray me too?!?!?!?!" yelled Kikyo from her hiding place in the tall field grass.  
  
Back at the hut a very happy Shippo (with his new family) was eating some hot ramen.  
  
"wait, something missing. I know!! It Kaeda!! Does anyone know what happened to her?" asked the little kitsune. "no" replied Kagome. "its not like her to be late to a meal"  
  
Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha got up and the demons started to sniff her out. "I found her scent!! Come on Kagome get on my back"  
  
He ran as fast as he could to the herb field to find a bleeding Kaeda on the ground.  
  
"kaeda!!! What happened??" asked Kagome jumping off of Inuashas back. "k-k-kikyo..... She s-s......."  
  
"lets go find Kikuyu. She did this to Kaeda" said Inuyasha itching to fight something. "yeah but first we have to get her back to the hut where sango and Miroku can look after her." They carried Kaeda back to her hut, set her on a cot and told Sango what to do and then left not even telling her why.  
  
"I smell kikyo she must be near here. Her scent is strong." Said Inuyasha "yeah. I smell her too." Piped up the kitsune.  
  
They followed her scent to a cave. And found.................  
  
Ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Was that a good cliffhanger? If you can guess what they saw I'll right faster!! Well probably not because I have a busy schedule. I barley got time to write this chapter. I'll try and get a new one up son. Don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. what do they find?

I won my soccer game 7-0!!!! Yay!!! Time to write a new chapter *rolls up sleeves* "time to get to work!!!(  
"eeeewwwwww!!!!" said Shippo. "why are they kissing?" the group had walked into a cave to find kikyo and sesshomaru together.  
  
"kikyo!! Why did you shoot the old hag??!?!?!" yell Inuyasha  
  
I didn't. I don't know what you are talking about. I was here the whole night"  
  
"yeah right!!! I could smell you and belive me my nose didn't want to come here."  
  
"But I don't know what you are talking about!!!"  
  
the hag said she saw you right before she fell unconsciose!!!! I know you shot her!!"  
  
"why are you accusing Kikyo of something she didn't do? I know she didn't go to your place last night. Maybe it was Kagome. She looks like Kikyo. The hag probably doesn't have good eye sight. Besides, why would we attack someone we don't like?" yelled seshomaru defending his lover.  
  
"k-k-kikyo!!!!!" screamed rin as she ran up to the group standing at the mouth of the cave.  
  
"rin honey!!! Come see mommy!!!"  
  
"your not my mommy!! Kagome is!!!! I hate you!! You were mean to me. You never really loved me. You never spent time with me. Kagome loves me and she plays with me every day!!!! She even had Shippo that I could play with even when she was gone!!!!!!"  
  
kagome stood astonished.  
  
"you little.....!!!!!! I'll kill you!!!" shrieked kikyo as she jumped up and began to run at little Rin. Inuyasha caught her before she could get to the terrified little girl hiding behind Kagome. "don't touch her. If she doesn't love you let her be. Maybe she is right. Did you really love her? Did you ever play with her? Kagome does she deserves Rin. She treats her right." Said Inuyasha what am I saying!!!!?!?!?! He thought I don't like this kid!! I didn't even want her to stay with us. "Maybe its because Kagome loves her and I love Kagome." He was thinking out loud but he didn't rezliz it. No I don't love kagome!!! What am I thinking!?!?!?!?!  
  
Then he relized he was thinking out loud and blushed redder than an apple.  
  
"I-I-I know who really shot Kaeda-chan" pipped in Rin.  
  
I'll leave it there. I must get 18 reviews to update again. Tell all your friends that read on this web site to review so I'll update even faster. I'm so crammed up with things to do but I promise I'll right on Monday. 


	10. suprises! might not really fit the story

I said I would update if I had 18 reviews so I'm updating. I promised!!!!!! This time its 26. Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"If it wasn't Kikyo then who was it?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"I-I-it was."  
  
"Come on kid spit it out!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha" yelled Kagome "SIT!! You're scaring her!!! Go on Rin. Who was it?"  
  
"N-n-Naraku. I new it wasn't Kikyo but I didn't know who else it could be. Kikyo would never try to kill Kaeda. She's heartless but not that heartless. it has to be Naraku. He can change shape remember?"  
  
"yeah. Inuyasha? Did you smell anything else besides Kikyo's scent?" said Kagome deep in thought  
  
"um no. I think he can change his scent too. Kikyo, were you even at Kaeda- chan's field?"  
  
"no."  
  
"well how did the scent lead us to you and Sesshomaru making out in a cave? Hey why are you in a cave? Why not in Sesshomaru's castle. Did you......" but Inuyasha didn't get to finish his scentace for Kagome sat him couple times and then some.  
  
"yes. I'm curious too how we got lead to you and Kikyo.wait!!!!!!! I think I know how!!!!"  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! Don't for get to review I need 26 to continue. Oh!! Gomen for the ultra short chapter. I was getting really rushed to write this one. 


	11. starting the chase this chapter is prett...

Time to update!!!!!!! I think 26 reviews were too much. It's the weekend so now I have time. I decided now that I will try to update on the weekends. That's when I have the most time. I'll try to make this chapter loner than the rest. Who knows? Maybe I'll update twice this weekend or even twice today.  
Kagome looked up to find a pair of glowing green eyes staring down at her. She screamed and ran to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! What are you waiting for?!?!?! Get him!!!" yelled Kagome almost right into his ear making him jump.  
  
"Yeah Sesshomaru!! Go help him. I still remember the pain he caused when he made me believe that Inuyasha betrayed me. Kill him for all the pain he caused me!" Screamed an obviously angry Kikyo who's past flashed before her eyes painfully several times.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped at Naraku who jumped out the cave opening.  
  
"Damn! Why couldn't I smell him?" said Inuyasha "I know. I couldn't smell him either." Said Sesshomaru and Shippo at the same time. "I wonder why. You can smell almost anything." Said Kagome "Come on. Lets go gat that basterd Naraku!!!! Yell Inuyasha  
  
Kikyo jump onto Sesshomaru's back and Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back and they were off. Rin, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku hopped onto Kirara's back and followed to two couples.  
  
"So Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha to his half brother I thought you hated humans. What made you change your mind about Kikyo? "I don't know. Maybe its because we both hate you." "Ha ha very funny" "No its true"  
  
Then Inuyasha felt Kagome lean into him and heard even breathing. She fell asleep. He heard it from where Sesshomaru and turned to see Kikyo asleep on Sesshomaru's back.  
  
They must be tired he thought  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru do you know Kikyo is asleep?" "Yes. I see Kagome is too. I know she likes you. Maybe you should kiss her sometime. Like when she's awake. While we're chasing Naraku. I want to see her face. I bet she hates it." "Oh yeah? Your on!!! If she hates it then I'll probably end up with a sit. If she likes it I'll get her to make a rosary for you and Kikyo. Then Kikyo can sit you when your miss behaving." "Ok deal. Oh what is a sit?" "You'll find out when I win the bet."  
  
Sesshomaru got an idea of how to find out what a sit was before Inuyasha kissed Kagome and the bet was decided.  
  
He would make Kagome mad at him.  
  
He remembered how Inuyasha said that if she was mad he would get sat.  
  
He began to devise a plan.(Sesshomaru was VERY proud of himself at the moment.)  
  
Then he got an idea. He would pinch her butt waking her up to think it was Inuyasha. She would be mad at him and sit him.  
  
He reached over and pinched her butt. All she did was shift herself around on Inuyasha's back causing Inuyasha to turn around and see his hand.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!! Keep your hands off of Kagome!!!!!"  
  
This woke up Kagome and made her ask questions  
  
"What happened? Why are you yelling? What did you do?" she asked.  
  
"Well Sesshomaru kind of.....grabbed your butt. I told him to stop." Kagome turned on Sesshomaru and started to scream at him waking up Kikyo who also started to ask questions. When Kagome told her what sesshomaru had done she smacked him and also started screaming. (boy do I feel sorry for the both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!!! They can hear them soo good that is probably hurting their ear drums. Poor Inuyasha dosen't deserve it.)  
  
Inuyasha moved away from Sesshomaru and Kikyo's yelling and got Kagome to stop yelling.  
  
Kagome started to rub Inuyasha's ears gently and heard him start to purr. This made her giggle.  
  
"What?" he said. "Oh nothing. Its just funny how you purr when I pet your ears." He just then realized she had been petting his ears. "I do not purr!" "Yes you do. Besides, its cute" She said and kissed him "Ha!! Sesshomaru!!! You lose!" he said rushing over to Sesshomaru who now was looking very tired from all the yelling.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't lose anything!" "Yes you did. The bet was if I kissed Kagome and she didn't sit me, meaning she liked it," at this Kagome blushed "but if she sat me she would make a rosary .she kissed me so you lose." "no accually I don't. it was if you kissed her not if she kissed you. The bets not over yet."  
  
Realizing this Inuyasha turned around and kissed Kagome who just sat on his back not moving.  
  
Back on Kirara Miroku was getting a beating of his own. This time he had one too far. He had grabbed little Rin!!!! This got him a series of blows to the head from harikatsu, screaming from Shippo and Sango, and crying from Rin.  
  
Then Miroku looked up just in time to see Inuyasha kiss Kagome "ha. Now you lose.  
  
"hey look at Kagome!! Inuyasha is kissing her" he shouted. When Sango turned around to see them Miroku took the chance to touch sango.  
  
"hentai!" she yelled and showered him with blows from harikatsu.  
  
Then myoga the flea jumped up onto Mirokus shoulder.  
  
"well well. What do you know. The flea is back. Where were you I the cave?" "well i..... that doesn't matter. Do you really like Sango? Well of course you do. To win her heart you need to treat her with respesct. In other words don't touch her."  
  
The rest of the way Miroku didn't touch anyone or even move.  
  
Sango didn't trust him and warned Rin to stay away from him.  
  
Back on Inuyashas back after Kagome had gotten over the shock of her kiss she began to make a rosary for Sesshomaru and explained to Kikyo how it works.  
  
Personally Kikyo liked the idea of a rosary and was thinking of a word that would make his back go out like Inuyasha's.  
  
Mean while Inuyasha was telling sesshomaru what a sit was.  
  
"sit is the woed Kagome uses to make me stop hitting shippo or something. It makes my back go out. Kikyo will probably have a different word for you though"  
  
then the news came that Kagome was almost done and that Kikyo had picked out a word. (it was 'down')  
  
Sesshomaru groaned as it was put around his neck.  
  
"Now Sesshy" said Kikyo in a sweet but serious tone. Now that you have a rosary you better not do anything I don't like or else. Now be good or I'll have to try it out."  
  
Grumbling sesshomaru landed and decided to make camp. Out of nowhere jakken appeared and conjured up a tents. one for the girls, and one for the boys.  
  
As the girls were getting ready for bed and chatting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru listened to them talk.  
  
"so Kagome did you really like that kiss?" asked sango "yeah. It was warm." "ooohhh Kagome like Inuyasha!!!" said Kikyo "hey Kikyo, do you think you'll use the rosary a lot?" asked Kagome "what rosary" asked Sango just finding out about the rosary Kagome had made for Kikyo. "I made a rosary for Kikyo to put onto Sesshomaru. Its like Inuyasha's" "oh" said Sango. "yeah I'll use it a lot." "Lets go to sleep I'm really tired." Then Kagome realized that it was too quiet in the boys tent but the light was still on.  
  
They are listening to us. I need to tell Kikyo to down Sesshomaru.(down is Kikyos word in case you forgot.)  
  
"hey Kikyo" she whispered to her to where the demons could not even hear her. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were listening to our conversation. You can try out your rosary."  
  
Kikyo got an evil grin and layed down telling Kagome and Sango to lay down too.  
  
Holding up her fingers she counted dwon from three and at the same time Kagome and Kikyo yelled their words and heard two loud thuds and then turned out the light and went to sleep laughing.  
Wow!!! That was a long chapter. Plz review!!!!! I like to hear what you think. It took me about two hours to write this and I want to see what you think. The next one might not be so long though. Hope you like my story so far!!! If I can think of any thing else to write I'll start my next chapter. I might update twice today. Happy reading!!!!( 


	12. PRANK!

I decided to up date again! And so soon! Hope you like my story so far and keep reviewing!! Oh and Aoitsuki, you will have to settle for Eriol-sama!!! Heh heh. Any ways on with the story!(  
"Sango!" whispered Kagome "are you asleep?" "No"  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Sango! Are you asleep?" "No"  
  
5 more minutes later "Sango!" "No Kagome. I'm not asleep." "Ok good. Kikyo? Are you asleep?" "No. You and Sango talking kept me awake." "Oh. Want to play a trick on the guys?" "Oohh yeah!! What kind of trick?" asked Sango with a mischievous smile on her face. (Probably imagining Miroku waking up with something slimy on his face) "Well I was thinking that we could go in there and draw flowers and rainbows on their faces" said Kagome "With what? Everything that I can think of can come of with water. Then we can't laugh at them. They'll wash it off before we wake up." "I have a permanent maker in my bag." Kagome said rummaging through her bag. "When you write on something with it it stays on for a long time." "Ok gang! Move out," said very excited Sango picturing drawing rainbows over Miroku's eyebrows and flowers over his eyes.  
  
Kagome crawled into the boy's tent first to get Inuyasha but accidentally stepped onto Shippo's tail. She told him to be quiet and she would let him draw on someone's face.  
  
Shippo agreed. Kagome started to draw flowers and rainbows all over Inuyashas face and then gave Shippo the marker who started to fill in the shapes. (I am NOT obsessed with rainbows! I just think it would be funny to see Inuyasha with them on his face*pictures it mentally and giggles*)  
  
Now Sango, who was up next on Miroku, got more creative. She drew a rabbit and a chipmunk too!!!! Also the flowers over his eyes and rainbows over his eyebrows.  
  
When it was Kikyo's turn she just decided to draw a big heart around the whole of Sesshomaru's face and little ones over his eyes, nose, mouth, and eyebrows. (I think Miroku would look the funniest. Tell me in your review who you think would look the funniest.)  
  
Soon the girls were done and Shippo was done coloring in the shapes on their faces, they went back to bed trying to suppress their laughter.  
  
The first one awake was Inuyasha (go figure. He's always up first.)  
  
Surprisingly he doesn't notice the drawings on the guys' faces. He only looks at Shippo, his and Kagome's adopted child, and thinks about what that makes him and Kagome. He remembered the kiss on the way to the clearing.  
  
He walked out of the tent and went to the hot spring near by to take a bath. Still thinking about him and Kagome he stripped of his clothes and climbed into the water. His eyes closed he dunked his head and started to scrub his face. (Of course this didn't make the marker come off.  
  
When he was done he dressed and went back to camp to restart a fire and make his favorite ramen so they could eat and then get going before Naraku got too far ahead of them.  
  
Kagome was already awake and had started a fire and watched Inuyasha walk into the clearing. She had to hold back a giggle threatening to explode.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the boiling pot to see if the ramen was cooking. Instead he saw his face.  
  
He yelled and started to run after Kagome who had took off right before he looked into the pot be Inuyasha was too fast for her. He caught her and started to tickle her.  
  
"SIT!!!" THUMP! "Ow! Bitch what was that for?" "Tickling me." "You drew on my face! Why didn't it wash off when I took a bath?!?" "It um. permanent" "Whats permat?"(Inuyasha said it wrong. That's why it's spelled wrong. Just to let you know.) "It won't come off." "what?!?! Now your in for it!!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a napkin and tied it into her mouth so she couldn't say sit and started to tickle her.  
  
Kagome's yelling woke up the rest of the group and Kikyo came out and watched Inuyasha tickle Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha? Why are you tickling Kagome?" "She drew on my face last night!" Hearing this the other two sleepy men jumped out of the tent asking if they had anything on their faces.  
  
Of course Inuyasha told them yes.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran after Kikyo and started to tickle her too. Miroku went into the tent and attacked poor sleeping Sango who by chance hadn't woken up but now she was with no way to stop Miroku like the other girls.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked into the tent leaving their girl friends alone.  
  
"Hey Miroku! Bring Sango out side. Me and Sesshoumaru have a plan," said Inuyasha "What is it"? "Well I'm not going to tell you while Sango can hear. Just get a bunch of rope." "Ok" said Miroku "but you better tell me soon."  
  
Miroku brought out a bout 25 feet of rope and once again asked what the plan was since he was far enough away from the girls pinned up in the tent.  
  
"Well were going to tie them to the tree and then do things that bother them. Oh and Miroku I think you look the funniest out of all of us." Explained Inuyasha "Ok. Are they all going to be tied to the same tree or different tree?" "No. Go pick a tree. Me and Sesshoumaru will get the girls." "Ok how about this one?" "That one is perfect."  
  
Back in the tent the girls were trying to sneak out the back. Kagome just got out right when the guys walked in to get them. They ran off into the forest but forgot that the guys were demons and could hear them, smell them, and catch them before they knew it.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru. Where are the girls? Wait! They ran out the back." Said Inuyasha hearing them crashing around in the forest.  
  
They ran out of the tent and caught them so fast they didn't know what hit them till they were tied to a tree.  
  
"Man they caught us!" said Kagome. "This is for drawing on our faces last night." Said Inuyasha tickling Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Miroku started to tickle the other girls. "SIT!!!!" "DOWN!!!" yelled Kagome and Kikyo and their Boyfriends ate dirt. They started laughing as Sango was still getting tortured.  
  
Kikyo called one of her arrows and cut the rope that held them. (I made that up. I don't think she can really call arrows)  
  
They all went after the guys and held them down while Shippo put an enchantment on them. (The one in the first episode Shippo comes in)  
  
They got off the guys and started to gloat at them and tickle them too.  
  
"Oh poor Inuyasha." Said Kagome kissing the hanyou on the forehead. "Can you not get up?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and wouldn't let her go. She forgot to say sit, as she was held captive by the enchanted hanyou.  
  
Kikyo was smarter but not much. She kissed Sesshoumaru or the head and sat on him. He grabbed her leg but she remembered to say the word and got up before he could recover.  
  
"Kagome! You will have to make me a rosary for Miroku." "Ok. Just get me out or here and I'll start one!"  
  
Sango tried to help her friend but was tripped by Miroku who had grabbed her ankle before she walked away.  
  
"Kagome! Make Shippo get this thing off me or I won't let you go!" threatened Inuyasha "Fine! Shippo will you please get the enchantments off of the guys? We'll make sure they don't do anything to you." "Ok"  
  
The enchantments came off and Kagome got up to start to fix the food. "if any of you hit Shippo then none of you will get food!!" said Kagome  
  
This the guys understood and left him alone.  
  
After they were done eating Kagome jumped onto Inuyashas back and Kikyo Jumped onto Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"Kagome why did you draw on our faces?" asked Inuyasha "I didn't. I only drew on your face." "well why did you draw on my face then?" "I was bored and couldn't get to sleep" "oh"  
  
Kagome leaned down and Kissed him and started to rub his ears. Inuyasha started to purr.  
  
"wench! That feels so good." "then why are you calling me a wench?" "because it make me purr and Sesshomaru can hear me." "well it doesn't look like Sesshomaru can tease you. Look. Can't you hear him purring too?" "yeah. Oh well. Rub my ears. It feels good."  
  
Kagome rubbed his ears for a long time till she fell asleep.  
  
The gang landed for a couple minutes to rest.  
  
Inuyasha set down Kagome and took off his hoari and then put her back on his back and put the hoari around both of them to keep her warm. Then they set off again.  
  
They didn't stop that night because they were hot on the trail of Naraku. They didn't want to fall too far behind.  
  
when Kagome woke up with the hoari around her and Inuyasha she felt safe and snuggled into him to fall asleep again but not before she rubbed his ears for an hour.  
  
There. I'm having a writers block right now so it might take a while before the next chapter but its forming in my head. I want 33 reviews to continue. That's for both chapter 11 and this one. If no one reviews I might not continue this story so tell your friends! Ja ne!!!!! 


	13. suprise attack!

I meant 32 reviews not 33. Oh well!!! For my mistake I'll up it up early. I'll have more time to write now that I quite playing neopets on the computer. Also would you like me to try and get my sister to write again? She wrote SIT!! With my friend SakuraRyo at a sleep over But tell me in your review if you want me to try and convince her. Well hope you like this chapter!! (Remember! Kagome is Asleep!!!!!!!)  
"Sesshomaru. I think we should rest. The girls are getting tired." "All right. Jakken!" "Yes, lord Sesshomaru? "Make some tents. We are going to rest." "Yes, lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Jakken conjured some tents and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rolled out sleeping bags. For the girls.  
  
Inuyasha layed kagome into her sleeping and leaned down to give her a gentale kisson the cheek when Kagome reached up her arm, rolled over, and trapped Inuyasha under her arm.  
  
Inuyasha tried to get up.  
  
"osuwari!" (I think that's how you spell it. I didn't take time to look it up.) *thud*  
  
Inuyasha grumbles and tries three more times to get up and every time ended the same so he just sat still thinking of what Kagome was going to do to him when she woke up.  
  
"Ha! Having trouble getting up?" taunted Sesshomaru "Be quiet! The girls might wake up!" "Then you will get sat when Kagome wakes up! brilliant!" "Will you please just get me a blanket?" "Whatever."  
  
Sesshomaru got Inuyasha a blanket and put ti over the couple and laughed at Inuyasha's face.  
  
"now Kagome's going to be really mad when she wakes up. She'll think I was trying to sleep with her!" "Ok. GIRLS!! WAKE UP!!"  
  
the girls woke up startled. Kagome and Kikyo saw who had yelled.  
  
"down! Don't ever wake me up like that again!" Kikyo said as Sesshomaru fell to the ground.  
  
"um. Kagome? Can you please let go of me? I can't really breath." "what are you doing down here with me? And under a blanket with me?!?!" "Well Sesshomaru put the blanket over us and when I bent down to kiss you on the cheek you rolled over and grabbed me." "Well why didn't you get up?" Said Kagome her anger rising at finding her Hanyou boyfriend in bed with her for an unknown reason. "you Kept saying 'osuwari' every time I tried to get up. I tried four times." Said Inuyasha looking down at his feet and mumbling. "well ok. I belive you but if I find ot up were lying I'll make you wish that you had never been born!" "I already wished that I had never been born before you came along."  
  
Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the nose and then sent him out of the tent.  
  
"Kikyo? Do you think that Inuyasha was telling truth or was he trying something?" "I think he was telling the truth. Why else would Sesshomaru *Kikyo glares at Sesshomaru* try to wake us up by yelling like that. He wanted to see Inuyasha get into trouble." "ok."  
  
Kagome walks sleepily out of the tent(I think I would be wide awake if someone had yelled for me to wake up. Well. maybe not ^_^ I'm hard to wake up.) to find Inuyasha. She found him in a tree right outside her tent. He had heard everything.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come down." "Did you really belive me?" "Yeah. I don't know why you would pull anything. Your not like Miroku." Miroku sticks his head out of the guys tent when he heard his name. "what about me?" "nothing" corused the Inuyasha and Kagome. "lets go somewhere where noone can hear us. I want to talk privately with you" said Inuyasha "ok."  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her to a far away tree.  
  
"Inuyasha..i." "Kagome. I love you." Kagome stared at him in surprise. "me. too." Inuyasha stared at Kagome and reached up to touch her face. "will . you. be my mate?"  
  
Kagome started to cry  
  
"Kagome? Why are you crying?" "because.."  
  
Kagome didn't have time to finish because the couple heard a scream from the camp. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran as fast as he could to the camp to find Sesshomaru fighting with  
Bwahahahaha!!!! Was that a good cliffhanger? I bet you can guess what he's fighting. If you think you know write it in the review. I'll write when someone gets it right. It should be easy! *hint:evil!* 


	14. how many left?

Sorry I took so long to update. Ff.net was down each time I got on to look at the last chapter to start where I lead off. I have to look every time because I for get. Sorry for the wait. I tried to make this chapter a long one!!!! Told you I'd update when someone guessed who was attacking!! And the winner is. kiki!!! She guessed it was Naraku so time to update!!! Has anyone ever heard of Nashville star? if you have the second place guy his name is John, he is my dad's, cousin's, wife's, half brother. I don't really know him but I think it is cool.  
Sesshomaru was fighting with Naraku and neither side was winning.  
  
"Kagome, go hide. Me and sesshomaru can beat him by our selves." "but." "no buts! Go hide"  
  
Kagome stomped off to the tent to find Sango and Kikyo sitting in it bored to death and Rin hiding in the corner with Shippo and Kirara.  
  
"they make you stay in the tent too?" asked Kagome "yeah" "yup" "I can't sit in here while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku are outside fighting." Said an exasperated Kagome "Me neither" agreed Sango "hey!" said Kikyo, I got an idea. We will go out side with our weapons, hide behind a tree or a rock, and fire at Naraku when we get a chance" "sounds good to me!" said the other girls at the same time "ok. Rin stay here"  
  
Rin nodded her head and the three teenage girls snuck out the back of the tent armed with arrows and a boomerang.  
  
Each girl ound a thick tree to hide behind and watched the guys fighting.  
  
Then Kagome saw an opening  
  
"now!" she yelled which made all the fighters turn around to look at them as they stepped out from behind their trees.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo each spotted a shard and took aim and fired and hit right on the mark with a purifying arrow that sent Naraku screaming.  
  
Inuyasha, the first to come out of his daze, started to slash at naraku where Kagome told him a shard was.  
  
Sesshomaru finished him off with poison claws. In all they got 5 shards. Kagome added them to the almost complete jewel.  
  
"Kagome! Why did you come out of the tent?" "I got bored in there and wanted to help you guys. You have to admit that we did help you." "fine I admit it but you should have listened to me." "why?" "because I said" "why?" "because I'm stronger than you" "why" "because I'm half demon" "why?"  
  
Inuyasha started to growl at Kagomes questioning but Kagome kissed him on the lips to cool his temper.  
  
"fine I'll forgive you this time Kagome but next time I'm coming after you. How many more jewels do we need?" "3. I think koga has them" (that's really how you spell it. It says if you look it up on the tv.) "then lets go get Koga"  
Sorry for the way the spaces end up on the talking. Its my computers fault. I'll update when I get 35 reviews. That's only three so get reviewing!!!! 


	15. invader!

Time to update again!!! I'll put some fluff in this from the request of chibi-Kagome but sorry. No lemons. *Cracks knuckles* time to get to work! Not much fluff in this chapter but some is coming up.  
  
"Before we go to find Koga I need to go back to my time." Said Kagome "What?!? Why?" demanded Inuyasha "Because I'm out of ramen, soap, I need my school work, and I need to take a real shower." "You won't have time to do school work, you can take a bath in a hot spring and who needs soap any way? Although good point about the ramen." "Ok then take me to the well. It will only take a couple minutes. Don't worry." "Feh."  
  
Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and the group set off to the bone eaters well.  
  
When they got there Kagome jumped down the well followed by Inuyasha who secretly followed her to make sure she came back. The rest of the group went to the village to wait.  
  
"I can't see why Inuyasha followed Kagome down the well. She's going to comeback. She always does," said Sango "He feels that maybe she won't. He has been let down before. He doesn't know if any of us will stay together after the jewel is completed." Said Sesshoumaru "Oh. What exactly happened"?  
  
The whole group leaned in to listen to Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru sweat dropped.  
  
"Well. when Inuyasha was just a little kid his mother told him to go play outside. He did and went far into the forest. Humans and youkai alike ridiculed him because of his being a hanyou. While he was away then other villagers rallied with torches and burnet the house down. They didn't know anyone was in it. She died in the fire and Inuyasha has been on his own since till Kagome came."  
  
"That's sad. Maybe that's why he's so mean sometimes." Remarked Miroku.  
Back at Kagome's house Kagome was walking through her yard to her front door.  
  
"hey Kagome!" yelled hojo "Hi Hojo" "Would you like to go to the movies with me Saturday?"  
  
Inuyasha was hearing this conversation and started to growl but stopped because Kagome might hear him and then he would be in big trouble.  
  
"I.." "Great! I'll pick you up at say 7?" "Um." "Ok! See ya then"  
  
Hojo walked off smiling so big that it made Kagome shudder.  
  
Kagome walked into her house mumbling about how stupid Hojo was and Inuyasha smiled knowing that Kagome didn't like Hojo.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome said through the house  
  
"Mom! Mom."  
  
"She's not here right now. Why don't you talk to me while she gets back?"  
  
Kagome turned around and tried to scream but the invader shut his hand over her mouth muffling her scream but not enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
  
Inuyasha thought good thing I'm here! Kagome's in trouble. He ran to the door and yanked it open to see someone bending over Kagome. On an impulse he drew his sword knowing who it was by the smell.  
How's that for a cliffhanger? Either if someone guesses who it is or 40 reviews I'll update. Give you a hint. *Shards* ja ne and start reviewing!! 


	16. Koga's unkown suprise very short only 42...

The winner this time is. Fireangel2187!! Great guess. It was Koga. I didn't think anyone would guess. ^_^  
  
"Koga! Let her go!" "Why?" "Because!" "She's not your mate! She will be mine." "Don't count on it!" yelled Kagome  
  
Koga looked down at her. "Yes you will. You won't be able to stop me once this Half-breed is out of the way"  
  
"Leave her alone! She doesn't want to be your mate! She wants to be mine." "Really. Have you even asked her? Has she said yes?" "No. Not yet. She cried but I don't know why. "You made her cry? Why would she want someone that made her cry? She wants a real man. Not some dumb half-breed like you" "The only man I see around here is Inuyasha" spoke up Kagome  
  
"You'll regret you said that later but first my mate I have to take care of dog turd. He'll only make things complicated for us." "Us? What chance of there is for being an us. I don't love you, I love Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha grew wide-eyed at her comment. She loved him. He knew she was crying with happiness when he asked to be her mate. Inuyasha growled at Koga holding his mate and attacked careful not to hit Kagome.  
  
Koga, surprised by his movement jumped back and let Kagome go. Inuyasha took the chance of Kagome being out of Koga's grasp. He grabbed her, jumped up the stairs and out her window and down the well heading for Kaeda's village. Koga followed not far behind But didn't try to catch up because he wanted to have an advantage. Inuyasha would have to protect the villagers, Kagome, and he would have to fight back.  
  
What he didn't know is that Inuyasha had the villagers ralling as he thought over his plan. The villagers would not be very defenseless.  
Now I need 33 reviews to continue. Its only 4 and I know I have more than 4 readers so get reviewing! 


	17. The Battle! no kik sess or rin

Sorry I took so long! I was going to wait for one more review but I had spare time soooo. N e way sexylittlekitten, if you meant how could Koga go through the well he is demon so he can go through.  
  
"All you guys! Get torches and pitch forks. The women can have brooms." Shouted Inuyasha "Koga is coming and we have to be ready for him or he'll go after you to make me protect you."  
  
All the villagers were rushing around the village looking for things to defend themselves with.  
  
"Inuyasha, please don't fight Koga." Pleaded Kagome "I have to protect my mate"  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"I won't kill him if you don't want me to but I'll just hurt him enough to make him leave you alone." Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome almost crying. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know. I'm so confused!" she yelled (not rudely. Like she was frustrated.) "I don't know why I feel so lost!"  
  
"No, don't cry. I'll protect you," said Inuyasha pulling Kagome to him protectively to him. Kagome started to cry into his chest while Inuyasha tried to calm her.  
  
Then Koga came stomping into the clearing yelling at inuyasha  
  
"Get your hands off my woman!!! She doesn't like you! Can't you see why she's crying? It's ok Kagome I'll save you from this. disgusting hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha started to growl at this comment. He gently let go of Kagome and set her down on the ground far enough away from him so that she wouldn't be hurt in the fight.  
  
"Koga! Don't you ever say Kagome hates me. If she hated me but loved you, wouldn't she have not tried to push away from you at her house? She hates you and she feels uncomfortable around you. If you can't smell that on her than you have no right to call her you woman. She's not something you can just take like an object. You need to respect her!" (Sooo OOC. Well at least he knows how to treat Kagome. ^_^)  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha surprised at what he said. She watched the two demons lunge at each other and she stood up and ran to get her bow and arrows.  
  
Both boys were getting beat up pretty bad but mostly Inuyasha because Koga was much faster than him.  
  
He smelled that Kagome had left and hesitated for a fraction of a second and Koga slammed him into the ground and started to beat him.  
  
"Koga!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Koga looked up, hope in his eye that Kagome would come home with him.  
  
"I'm not your woman. I never will be. I've said it once and I'll say it again. I love Inuyasha not you. He fights to protect me you fight to get me. To knock him down so no one will stop you from getting me. I hate you Koga!" with that said Kagome sent an arrow flying at Koga.  
  
Koga jumped out of the way and ran to Kagome and grabbed her.  
  
"Kagome, your mine no matter what you say. No one will stop me from having you." He said as he kissed her neck making Kagome wince  
  
"I will never be yours. I don't love you and." Kagome was cut of by Koga spinning her around and kissing her on the lips and trying to lift up her shirt.  
  
Inuyasha saw this and growled. "Leave Kagome alone!!"  
  
"And what are you going to do? Your just a weak half ling. why would Kagome want you?" Koga shot back still trying to lift Kagome's shirt.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" She screamed into his ear causing him to jump backwards.  
  
Sango chuckled. "I thought I was the only one to say that. She mused glaring at Miroku who didn't seem to notice.  
  
Kagome ran to Inuyasha  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked giving him a little reassuring kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah" mumbled Inuyasha getting up off the ground to face Koga. Now he had to win he couldn't let Kagome down. He was about to run when he saw a peach and green flash that was Kagome run past him hurtling her self at Koga.  
  
He was heart broken. She was choosing Koga.  
  
He turned around and was about to walk out of the clearing but turned around when he heard Koga yell in surprise.  
  
What he saw surprised him. Kagome was on top of Koga!  
  
She started to pick her self up revealing a sleeping Koga.  
  
"What happened?" said Inuyasha to the breathless girl in front of him.  
  
" I stabbed him with a sleeping arrow. Much like the one Kikyo used on you. He will sleep as long as the arrow stays in him."  
  
Inuyasha was over joyed. He ran to Kagome and kissed her then ran to get he jewel shards in Koga's body.  
  
When he handed them to Kagome she fused them to the bigger jewel.  
  
"OH MY GOD! There's still one missing. How can that be? I thought we had all of them!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the jewel and sure enough there was a jewel shard missing.  
  
"Sango, Miroku Shippo! We still have to go looking for shards. Well at least there's only one missing. First we have to put Koga somewhere like."  
  
"I can feel the shard! It's coming for over there!" Kagome yelled  
  
She jumped onto Inuyasha's back but then started to tell him all sorts of different directions.  
  
"Make up your mind on where it is al ready!" "I can't! It keeps moving" "What? Then why can't I smell what's carrying it?" "Well every time I point it has moved 6 times. Maybe it's moving too fast to smell." "It's going to be hard to beat. I wonder what it is. Well we have to find out. If we don't well never get the last shard. Wait! I'm starting to smell it." "It keeps moving around in circles. Now it's run over the same place too many times and now you can smell it. Can you tell what it is?" "Almost. I'm not sure yet. I think it's a kitsune."  
  
Inuyasha walked forward and went to where the scent was strongest and was instantly hit by something invisible because of the speed it was going.  
  
"Acck!!" yelled Kagome "it's a."  
  
Cliffhanger. I had writers block so this chapter is 4 pages long. That's long for me. I'll try to update soon. You know normally I don't like to write but I like to write fan fiction!! Please review. I just want to hear what you think. I'm also rethinking about a lemon chapter. It won't be the next one or anything. I'm not even sure I'm going to write one. Review and tell me if you want a lemon chapter. Also feel free to ask me questions. I'll try to answer them best I can. Sometimes I can't but I like to hear what you think. Ja ne! 


	18. authors note Important READ!

Now that schools out I will have more time to update. I only have this week for now because of summer camps but I'm staying home by myself so I'll probably write a new chapter everyday. I don't have homework to stop me now. I promise I will have another chapter up by tomorrow. I'll try to make my chapters longer and get them up faster but at the moment I hit a writers block but I'll work on a chapter today and make a goal to make it 7 pages even though I might not get that and want to leave a cliffhanger. I wont settle for less than 5. I'm also thinking about a lemon chapter so review and tell me what you think. I also got angelic layer and I'm so happy. I'm getting the inuyasha series episodes 1-105. my sister might start writing for angelic layer.  
  
p.s. I would be writing right now if I wasn't going to a movie. My new chapter will be up soon. Ja ne!! 


	19. HUH?

Sorry I took so long. I've been on a writer's block so this may not be 5 pages. Gomen. I went and saw Holes. I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can ok? Also, which chapter has all the misspelled words? Thank you for telling me!! Time to start writing!!!!(  
  
"It a giant tree!!!" (Hahaha what did you think it was going to be. I had to think of what it was going to be) "how could it move so fast?" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"It has... 8 SHARDS!!!!! No wonder you couldn't see it. The shards powered it up so much!" exclaimed Kagome  
  
"8 shards? Are they big?" "Kinda. Be careful. Its fast. Too fast to see." "feh this is going to be fun. The jewel will be so big when we get these shards."  
  
Inuyasha attacked the giant tree but the tree dodged him and hit him in the back when he was turned around. This made Inuyasha mad. His eyes started to turn red as he attacked the tree again this time swinging Tetsuga. (I think that's spelled wrong. tell me how to spell it in your review) When he ran past the tree he swung the sword behind himself and felt it connect satisfyingly with a branch.  
  
Just as he thought. The tree attacked him the same way. Once again he attacked the tree but this time the tree didn't move.  
  
Inuyasha swung at it knocking off ¼ of its roots.  
  
The tree screamed in pain (I don't know how so don't ask. Its is a youkai though so that could explain it.) As Inuyasha swung at it again. And the tree moved but this time the tree waited till Inuyasha swung at it before it actually attacked.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled as the tree hit the hanyou on the head with a massive branch and ran off.  
  
Kagome ran to the hanyou crying. Today was a bad day to get hurt. It was the new moon. He couldn't heal himself as a human. It was already about 4 o'clock. There was no way he would be able to heal himself in time.  
  
Kagome lay over him crying. Her tears landed on his face as they rolled off her chin. Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome. (Yes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are getting along. That is out of character but I don't care.)  
  
"Will you please carry him back to Kaeda's hut? I can't."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and picked up Inuyasha gently.  
  
At Kaeda's hut Kaeda was telling them what she could do to help Inuyasha. It wasn't much.  
  
"I don't know if I can stop the bleeding or anything. All ye can do is wait and see if he makes it through the night."  
  
Kagome ran to cot Inuyasha was on and began crying again.  
  
"Kagome? Want to come to the hot spring with me, Kikyo, and Rin?" Sango "no." "but Rin want Kagome to come to the spring and swin with Rin." "sorry Rin. I'm not in the mood." Kagome said gently  
  
Sango and rin walked out of the hut followed by a reluctant Kikyo.  
  
Kaeda left the hut next.  
  
"I think we should leave Kagome alone. She needs time to think." Sesshomaru said to Shippo and Miroku.  
  
They walked out of the leaving only Kagome and Inuyasha left.  
  
Through all of the people Kagome still cried over Inuyasha's still body. Her future mate might die was all that went through her head.  
  
Inuyasha had asked her to be his mate. She just hadn't had the chance to say yes and she might not ever have the chance.  
  
As she kept crying the tears rolled off her cheeks and landed on Inuyasha's face and chest. She leaned down to kiss him on the lips before falling asleep on the floor next to him.  
  
Kagome's dream  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called "what Kagome?" said Inuyasha followed by 3 little hanyous "I need help with the fire wood." She said "what are you doing with the fire wood? You ned to be in bed. Your going to have another pup. I don't want you to get hurt!" "I want." She said running away from Inuyasha who was trying to get her back up in the bed.  
  
"I'll be fine." "yeah. That's because I'm going to do the fire wood."  
  
It was winter and Inuyasha needed to bring in some wood to keep the house that they lived in warm.  
  
Soon Inuyasha was done bringing in the wood and walked up to Kagome.  
  
He reached out to grab her waist. She leaned up to kiss him.  
  
End dream  
  
Kagome had woken up to find a human Inuyasha stiring in his cot.  
  
Kagome would have jumped for joy but she bent down to look at his face. She didn't know how but the wounds there were completely gone!! Then she looked at his chesht and saw nothing but faint scratch.  
  
She ran out of the hut yelling for everyone to come and see Inuyasha. Soon everyone was aound the cot staring amazed at the hanyou's unscared face.  
  
"how did this happen?" asked Sango "I'm not sure. I woke up because Inuyasha started to move and I looked at him and the wounds were gone." Replied an amazed Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru just looked Knowingly.  
  
"does Sesshomaru know? Will he tell Rin?" asked Rin who was Staring at Sesshomaru hopefully.  
  
"Hai. Inuyasha considered Kagome his mate. He knew she would say yes to his proposal to be his mate even though she hadn't gotten the chance to say it. The way she was crying over him her tears landed on his body and his youkai instincts knew that it was Kagome crying for him even though he was in his human form. The tears helped him heal. He doesn't know that yet. All he probably knows right now it to get back to Kagome."  
  
The group stared a Sesshomaru. How did he know?  
  
"Sesshomaru! How did you know?" Kagome asked  
  
"I'm a youkai. I know frm my instincts my self."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His eyes had just started to open. He looked up and saw 7 faces staring at him. 6 of which bothered him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed jumping on top of him. He didn't care. He was just happy that Kagome was so close to him. Then he knoticed all the other faces looking at him like they werte waitint for him to give them something.  
  
"what do you want" he asked quit rudely.  
  
"do you even remember what happened?" asked Sango "yes, I-I-I got beaten up by a giant tree."  
  
Wow. Every one thought. That must ba serious blow to his pride losing to a tree and then admitting it.  
  
Kagome just kissed him and he fogot all about everyone else and put his arms around Kagome. Every one else snuck out of the hut to go talke and leave the two alone once again.  
  
"Kagome? Do you want to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked a little bit hesitantly  
  
Kagome just looked at him, eyes dancing with love.  
  
"of course." She replied and kissed him on the lips.  
  
I hope that's long enough. That was about 4 pages. The next chapter should be up pretty soon too because of the summer break. But after this week I miht not update much because I have 7 weeks of summer camp. Then I'll have a lot of time to up date. There will also be one week in august where I won't update at all because I 'm going to the beach. It's an annual trip and the hotel I'm staying at has no computer. Ja ne!!! 


	20. Kagome's surprise: part one

The Internet has been down so sorry about the delay. I needed to see the last chapter to where I can lead off from that one.  
  
"I'm hungry" Kagome complained. "Ok. We'll camp in this clearing. There's a hot spring near by where the girls can bathe. They get upset when they don't get one." Replied Inuyasha. The last two comments were for Miroku.  
  
He got a perverted grin on his face. "Not like that!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Yeah! If you peek at us you won't wake up till next week!" screamed Kagome. "Inuyasha? Will you make sure he doesn't peek at us?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Before the girls went, Kagome walked into the forest with Shippo to talk to him.  
  
"Shippo? Will you tell me what Inuyasha, Miroku, Jakken, and Sesshoumaru talk about? "Yeah sure. Why?" "Well I just wonder what they talk about." "Ok" "Arigotou gozimasu" (I think that's how it's spelled.)  
  
When Kagome was done talking to Shippo, all of the girls and Kirara went to the hot spring.  
  
"Sango, when are you going to tell Miroku that you like him?" Kagome questioned. "I don't know. I don't want him to get the wrong idea that I want to anything with him just yet." "Rin will tell Miroku for! Rin will be happy to. If Miroku were bad with Sango Rin will attack Miroku like she does Jakken. Then Sango can have Miroku and do what she wants with him." Rin spoke up and caused the group to laugh out loud at her statement.  
  
Back at the camp the guys were talking about the girls.  
  
"I wonder what Kirara will bring back about what they say." Said Sesshoumaru. "Yeah. Probably if Sango like the monk or something." Said Inuyasha "Most of what they say isn't very interesting." Said Miroku "How would you know monk? You been spying on them?" said Sesshoumaru "Yeah monk! You been spying on them?" said Inuyasha about to pound him into the ground for spying on his future mate.  
  
"Ehehe. no?" said Miroku trying to stay calm.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could smell his fear.  
  
They knew he was peeking at them and that made both demons very angry.  
  
"YOU WEE SPYING ON THE GIRLS?" both of them yelled at the same time. "No. I was just checking to make sure they were ok. I would never do anything to make you Mad." Said Miroku  
  
They fuming demons pounced onto Miroku at the same time with some rope Jakken and come up with and tied him to a branch.  
  
Shippo through all this had kept quiet till now. He had started to burst out laughing at the monk tied to a high branch in a very tall tree.  
  
"Well we'll tell the girls when they come back about your peeking and we won't tell you what Kirara says when she tells us." Inuyasha yelled up to the monk who face was going white from the fear of falling to the ground from way up in the tree.  
  
"You sent Kirara to see what the girls talked about too?" "What mean 'too'? Inuyasha asked the little kitsune. "Nothing." "Tell me!" Inuyasha yelled as he picked up the kitsune and held him to his face.  
  
"No. Kag. Oops." "I guess you want to visit Miroku then." Inuyasha an angry Shippo up to same branch Miroku was on. Ill also have to ask Kagome what you mean. She'll tell me."  
  
Back at the hot spring.  
  
"I wonder what the guys are talking about. I have to remember to get some dirt from Shippo." Kagome said.  
  
Kirara's eyes widened and Kikyo saw.  
  
"Kirara? What's wrong?" "Mew." (Nothing. I'll write in parenthesis what she says k?) "No. Something's wrong." "Mew" (no.) I think I know. Lets get out now. I need to ask Inuyasha some questions." Kagome said.  
  
The girls got dressed watching the slightly panicking Kirara who was trying to hide her feelings but didn't succeed.  
  
They walked to the camp and when they got there Kagome felt someone grad her around the waist and pull her away from the group. If she hadden't known it were inuyasha by the hair she would have screamed for him to help.  
  
He landed on a branch in a tall tree.  
  
"Kagome? Shippo was talking about something that you told him to do. What was it?" Inuyasha asked "I should ask the same thing about Kirara." Kagome replied stunning Inuyasha into silence  
  
"Lets just both tell each other. I'll go first and if you don't tell me I'll say the word and you will fall to the ground." "Then you'll be stuck in the tree." "If you don't tell me, I do say the word, and you don't come up and get me then I won't be your mate. I asked Shippo to see what you would talk about. I have the feeling you asked Kirara to do the same. Did you?" "Feh. Yeah." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha and gave him a hug.  
  
"I love you," she whispered into his hair. His heart started to beat faster.  
  
"I love you too. "Can you get us out of this tree?" Kagome asked "Yeah sure."  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran back with her to the camp to find Miroku on the ground with rin on top of him biting him, hitting him, and occasionally getting up to kick him in various places while the rest of the group was laughing their heads off.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked. "Well, Rin did her idea about telling Miroku I like him.." Kagome started to burst out laughing but stopped when Sango glared at her and finished. "And he walked over to me and said 'so you like me? How about we go to hot spring together just the two of us?' so she ran up behind him knocking him down, and started to pummel him."  
  
After she was done Kagome and Inuyasha both burst out laughing at the paining monk and a furious Rin.  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped and looked around.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Kikyo asked. "Where's Shippo?"  
  
Then she heard Shippo's voice coming from above her and looked up. Shippo was still tied to the branch Inuyasha had tied him to earlier.  
  
"Why Is Shippo tied to that branch up there?" Kagome asked. "Well," Inuyasha explained "he wouldn't tell me what you told him to do so I tied him up there with Miroku." He said waiting for the sit that was sure to come. "But Miroku is down here" Kagome said walking over to Miroku who still had the child on him.  
  
"He used to be up there but I'm guessing Sesshoumaru got him down when he told the Kikyo and Sango that he was spying on you." "Yeah. They wanted to hit him but Rin told him that Sango loved him and when Miroku said something Rin pounced on him like Sango said." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome's face got red as she stomped over to Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get Shippo down now!" she shrieked  
  
Inuyasha, hearing the anger in her voice did what she said.  
  
"MIROKU! DON'T YOU EVER PEEK ON ME AGAIN!!!" she yelled before running over to him and started to stomp on him. After kicking him a good five or six times she turned around and was about to stomp off but she felt an unwanted hand inch up her leg so she screeched and jumped into Inuyasha's arm who had run to her when she yelled.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled at the monk causing Inuyasha's face to go red.  
  
He walked over to the tree and put Kagome down and walked calmly back to a very scared Miroku. He realized what he had done a little too late.  
  
"Miroku, don't you ever touch Kagome again. I'll kill you." He said threatengly to the monk before whacking him allover his body. (In appropriate places you perverts!!)  
  
He walked back over to Kagome leaving Rin to continue her beating on Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha took her to a tall tree and went to the highest branch and sent her on his lap trying to calm her down. Kagome reached up to Inuyasha's head and rubbed his ears.  
  
Inuyasha started to purr causing Kagome to giggle. Inuyasha put his arms protectively.  
  
"The jewel is almost complete. I don't know what I'm going to do with it." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I think I would like to become hanyou. That way I could live as long as you." "You don't need to do that." Inuyasha said leaning down to kiss Kagome's neck  
  
Kagome shuddered. He started to nip at her neck causing her to shudder even more.  
  
After about five minutes Inuyasha bit her this time causing Kagome to yelp in pain. When it started to bleed he licked it. This brought instant relief to Kagome's burning neck.  
  
"Why'd you bite me?" she asked. "Now were mated. you smell like me now. Your mine. I'm sorry it hurt." he replied  
  
Kagome loved what he said. 'Your mine'  
  
Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha and started to rub his ears again.  
  
She soon fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
When she woke up she found herself in a different tree. It was the one Shippo was tied to over the camp. She was still with Inuyasha but she felt something fuzzy in her arms. She looked down and it was Shippo.  
  
"Awake now?" Inuyasha asked? "Yeah. You didn't wake me."  
  
Inuyasha breathed deeply for what must have been the thousandth time that night to breath in her scent. It was still she but it wasn't. It was something that made her his. It was just traceable by demons.  
  
Shippo had smelt it and questioned Inuyasha about it.  
  
Inuyasha had explained to him that he and Kagome were mated. That meant Inuyasha was his father and he had pointed it out.  
  
"Sure" was all Inuyasha had said. That night Inuyasha had let Shippo sleep with him and Kagome  
  
"My dad." Shippo had murmured barely audible before going to sleep. "yeah. Inuyasha said.  
  
Wow! That was five pages long!! I hope this is a good chapter. Ok I'll have write the lemon because I don't really feel comfortable writing it. There will be one but she can write it. I'll let you know what chapter it comes after as soon as I write it. I'm not sure when it will come. Ja ne! 


	21. authors note please read to clear things...

I made a few mistakes in my last chapter. This is how the end author's note should look like:  
  
Wow! That was five pages long!! I hope this is a good chapter. Ok I'll have Kagome-Chan write the lemon because I don't really feel comfortable writing it. There will be one but she can write it. I'll let you know what chapter it comes after as soon as I write it. I'm not sure when it will come. Ja ne!  
  
Sorry about that. I was meaning to like fill in the blanks but I forgot. ^_^ Ehehe 


	22. Nochi and the wolf demon

For the next 7 weeks I'll be going to camps but I wrote this chapter to get it out by the morning. I've had a writer's block, again! I hate it. I also decided there won't be a lemon since I can't get a hold of Kagome-Chan. I'm sorry. I won't go into details but I will say what they do kinda. I don't know how to explain it so sorry if you don't get what I mean. I know it's so OOC but I can't write very well. I'll be updating every weekend for the next 7 weeks because that s almost the only time I have to write.  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning before anyone else to find Shippo sleeping peacefully between her and Inuyasha who had an arm around her waist protectively.  
  
She gently and silently slipped out of Inuyasha's arms and went to the near by hot spring to relax.  
  
She slipped off her clothes and went to the water's edge to look in and what she saw surprised her. She had dog-ears, green eyes, sea foam green hair and a sea foam green tail!!  
  
She yelped in shock and shook her tail a little bit to find it felt no different than when she didn't have. Like it had always been there. 'I'll have to ask Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru about this when I get back.' She thought before sliding into the warm water slightly stinging her tender skin. (I don't know about you, but when I wake up in the morning my feet are very tender along with the rest of my skin. One time I woke up and 5 minutes later I had to chase my dog down the street and when I got back they hurt really bad. ^_^)  
  
She started to scrub her tail and thought about how this would happen, making up her own theories as to why her body would make such a change from her mating with Inuyasha.  
  
She looked at the mark on her neck that Inuyasha had made. It looked vaguely like a dog. Almost unmistakable unless you looked really close. It was what bound her to Inuyasha.  
  
Then she heard a rustle in the bushes. She quickly jumped out of the water a dressed and started to sniff the air desperately trying to find out who or what it was.  
  
Slowly walking around the bush she saw a small monkey demon crying his eyes over some unknown reason. (I don't know why a monkey demon. I didn't want any of the regular kind so that was what I thought of.)  
  
She leaned down to pick him up and he shrank away and stared at her with wide eyes that obviously showed fear.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked "Don't eat me," the little thing said meekly. "I won't eat you." "But you're a dog demon." "I'm a good dog demon. I won't eat you. Trust me. Come here. What's the matter?" "A wolf demon killed my mommy and daddy. I don't think he knew I was there but he dragged them off some where."  
  
Kagome hugged the little monkey trying to calm him down.  
  
"You can stay with me. I don't think anyone would mind."  
  
Kagome got up and walked back to the camp to find everyone now awake.  
  
"What is that thing in your arms" Shippo asked bounding up to Kagome sniffing the small creature in her arms. "It's a monkey demon. The same thing happened to him with his parents that happened to yours." Kagome answered to the kit, who was trying to get the monkey to play with a ball.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can he stay with us please?" said Kagome giving Inuyasha the puppy eyes. "Feh. Fine. At least now that furball (glare from Kag and Shippo) will have someone to play with instead of annoying me." He said causing Kagome and Shippo to hug him.  
  
" Wha.? I sense a jewel fragment." Kagome said confused as to who might be holding 'it Probably the giant tree' Kagome thought. Shippo jumped into her arms to join his new brother. At east that is how he looked at him.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out tetsugia and got into battle stance. Sango got out her boomerang, Miroku got his hand ready and Kagome got out her bow after coaxing the monkey demon onto her shoulder.  
  
The whole time Shippo was trying to make a conversation with the monkey before the battle begun.  
  
"What's your name?" "Nochi" the monkey said quietly.  
  
Then a wolf demon jumped out of the trees surprising the member's of the camp. They had thought it was the tree (he he).  
  
No chi squeaked out in terror as he stared wide-eyed at the wolf that had killed his parents.  
  
Sorry. I have had a writer's block. Don't you think Nochi would be cute? Sorry that was short. I promise to make the next chapter longer but I'm having hard time writing. Ja! 


End file.
